RYATALOID M
Supplemental Information RYATALOID M is the first OBSCURALOID published on March 11, 2017 by AYATONIC. His development began on October 20, 2015. His birthday is February 21. [ ] Hair Color: '''Black (Dyed Purple Ends) '''Headgear: None (Normal Attire) Eyecolor: '''Blood Red '''Hobbies: Drawing, Singing, Collecting Sharp Objects, Ice Skating Occupation: '''Zamboni Operator, UTAUloid '''Sexuality: '''Bisexual '''Race: '''Humanoid Vampire (He Has Vampiric Tendencies) '''Nationality: '''Swedish / Japanese '''Blood Type: O+ Attire: '''He wears a black choker with a purple cross to dangle from it. On his back is a large violet bow with two very long ribbons that extend down to his feet (They are multicolored purple and black). His torso is predominantly covered by his two shoulder straps which support his corset (Black, held up by his purple band and gray rope to complete it) and his cape. The cape surrounds his mid-ribs to his hips and is black, with a purple trim. It parts in the middle on the front, which exposes his midriff slightly. His pants are segmented, the top half (encasing his hips to above his knees) being more loose, shorts-style with a purple belt that breaks at the front. It also contains two violet strips along his groin. The second sector of his pants envelop his knees and shins skintightly. He has a purple light band around each leg, and the pants themsleves are black. His shoes are heeled black boots with a strap and side-chain attached. The toe is purple and solid, and the sole is purple as well. Personality RYATA appears rather aloof at most times, he is quiet and has a serious face. However, he has a lot of emotions in his heart. He is lazy and never likes to change his habits. He is also of a shut-in nature, but he will express himself when he is alone. He is slow trusting, and secretive. RYATA does not have many friends, so he is alone most of the time. He is shy, as well. He enjoys collecting sharp objects and has a love for roses. Lastly, he has a secret lust for sugar. He hates liars. Voicebank History '''CV: Released March 11, 2017. DL http://goo.gl/MEG5Iy ACT 1 CV Appends: None, unreleased. (Under production) VCV: Unreleased. (Under production) CVVC: None, unreleased. Configuration CV: Uses flags t-90h80 ''and ''h30. VCV: Uses flags t-90h80/h30 and g+5. Downloads MMD Models: RYATALOID M Original by AYATONIC: http://ayatonic.deviantart.com/art/MMD-UTAU-RYATALOID-M-DL-665766617 RYATALOID M Version 2 by AYATONIC: http://ayatonic.deviantart.com/art/MMD-UTAU-RYATALOID-M-Version-2-DL-FIXED-669018895 * If any other models are to be added, please contact AYATONIC ! Trivia * RYATA is awkward and never likes to fight. * He works at an ice rink, part time. * He hates hot weather and complains about it. * He rarely cries but gets embarrassed easily. * He admires his cousin, Ryataリア. * His favorite candy is a mint. * RYATA enjoys luxury and will do anything to experience it. * He always eats a lot or almost nothing. There is no inbetween. * He is incredibly lazy sometimes, but seems to be talented. Usage Clause General * DO NOT CLAIM THIS CHARACTER AS YOUR OWN. * DO NOT INSTITUTE COMMERCIAL USE OF THIS CHARACTER. * DO NOT IMPERSONATE THE AUTHOR OF THIS UTAU. * Do not use this character in a hateful or illegal manner. He is free to use, please respect that. * AYATONIC does not claim responsibility for any injuries caused by the use of this voicebank. * DO NOT ABUSE THIS CHARACTER. This is different than graphic fanart. Voicebank and Song Use * This character is free to use and the author encourages it! * Please include his name in any works he is a part of. (RYATALOID M) In capital, Roman letters. * Permission is not required to obtain his voicebank or use him. Again, it is encouraged. * DO NOT STEAL THIS VOICEBANK OR MODIFY IT. '''This is allowed ONLY for personal use and betterment of the UTAU. * '''DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE THIS VOICEBANK. It is NOT hard to find, link back to THIS page. * DO NOT '''create other UTAUs from these samples. '''Fan Work * DO NOT USE THIS CHARACTER IN A WAY MEANT TO DEGRADE HIM. * Gore and R+18 content IS allowed. * Memes are allowed. (Again, do not abuse this character.) * Fanart does not need permission to be made! The author encourages it! * DO NOT CLAIM ANY FANMADE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS CHARACTER AS TRUE. * Shipping and Yaoi is allowed. Administrative This page is managed alone by AYATONIC. Do not edit any of its content. Appearances Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:OBSCURALOID Category:Swedish UTAU Category:Sweloid Category:Vampire UTAUloids Category:DarkHeartUTAU Category:Hiragana encoded UTAUloids Category:Emotau